1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier tape having a large number of recesses provided in a line to accommodate electronic parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, such an electronic part as ultra-LSI, register, connector, etc. has a large number of slender-leglike lead-frames projectingly formed around its periphery and these lead-frames are arranged at very narrow intervals. Accordingly, if the pitch between respective lead-frames is varied or the lead-frame itself is bent, it becomes impossible to install the electronic part in the predetermined location of an electric device. On this account, when the electronic parts are accommodated in the carrier tape, it is required to reliably prevent the discrepancy of pitches of the electronic parts. However, the carrier tape of the prior art has a problem. When the electronic part having such slender-leglike lead-frames is accommodated in the recess, vibration or the like makes the electronic part slip laterally in the accommodating recess, and such a lateral slip causes some lead-frames to be damaged.